Rosario Cross
by KeyReality
Summary: AU Tsukune owns one of the top modeling agencies in the world, Rosario Cross. And what's more? The R V girls make an appearance as the top models of Tsukune's agency!
1. Chapter 1 Dancing Alone

Disclaimer- I do not own Rosario+Vampire or any of its characters.

She swayed left and right to the music, spreading her legs as she slid her body down the pole between her ample breasts.

The crowd wolf-whistled and cheered.

Her dancing was supreme, her facial expression erotic, but her eyes of deep violet said something else.

She stripped off her white blouse, exposing lacy black under covering.

Money rained down the walkway as she slid off her skirt. Swaying her hips, she danced in her laced panties, before she unclasped her bra, her breasts jiggling to the motion.

The crowd cheered beastly as more money was thrown at her.

She never did make eye contact with the crowd, always danced as if she were dancing to herself and no one else.

She never did well in school either. Always relied on her mother, who had also dropped education for the sake of partying and other activities.

Gifted with a voluptuous figure, she was defiantly an eye-catcher, just like her daughter.

Never would she have thought that it would come to this.

Never would she have thought that her mother would be killed in such a way. Violation.

She took off her panties, exposing her womanhood and throwing it into the crowd for one of her watchers to pick up. She did her final routine, jumping up to wrap her thighs around the pole and using her hands to hoist her legs into the air. She ended it with a daring upside-down split as she flipped and lowered her body to the ground.

Bending over, she collected the money, ignoring the cheers and whistles of the crowd as she retreated out the back door.

Bouncers blocked the exit from obsessive fans as she left.

She stepped into her room at the club and locked the door.

She slid down the wall, where she collapsed in a fit of choked sobs.

Why had it become like this? When had it become like this? How had it become like this?

She wiped away her tears, smudged mascara blotched on her fingertips. Her lip quivered as she put her forehead on her knees.

He stared at the now-empty stage. The single lone pole that stuck out from the shiny floor. He never usually went to clubs like these, but his friend just wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"So Tsukune, how was it?" His friend asked, his dark hair shiny in the dim lights.

The young adult shook his head. "Sorry, Gin, but I'm not really into this kind of stuff..."

Gin slapped Tsukune on the back, a smirk playing on his handsome features. "You gotta admit, she's pretty hot."

Tsukune didn't take his eyes off the stage. "Yeah..."

There was something about the busty teen, a certain sadness that was to be expected from strippers who had no choice but to use their body to make money.

"I think her name was Kurumu or something." Gin shrugged. "Guess it doesn't really matter."

"Yeah." Tsukune said again absentmindedly, causing his friend to pull him into a playful headlock.

"Did all that business get to your head, buddy? Being the owner of one of the top model agencies in the world, hm? Well you could still at least try to pay attention to your old friend!" Gin growled.

Tsukune chuckled, his voice muffled by the loud music of the club.

"Sorry Gin." He apologized when his friend had let go of him.

Dusting off his shirt, Tsukune spoke his aloud thoughts. "Say...Gin..."

Gin was about to make a sharp remark when he noticed the air of seriousness that surrounded his brown-haired friend. He raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"Didn't that girl look...sad?" Tsukune asked quietly.

"I guess." Was Gin's curt answer. "I didn't really pay attention to that."

_'Just like him to think about things like this...' _Gin added silently to himself.

After a few moments of blasting music, screaming crowds, and quiet company, Tsukune spoke up. "I'm going to invite her to my agency as a model." He announced.

Gin did a double-take. "Wha...? Man, I know she's pretty but...what would they say about you taking one of Japan's hottest strippers under your wing? It'll look bad!"

Tsukune shook his head again. "I'm still going to do it...and besides, it won't look bad."

Gin scoffed. "They're going to say that she seduced you into letting her in or something...I mean...you did turn down the prettiest babes."

"Only because they didn't look like they were up to the job." Tsukune retorted quietly, walking towards the direction that Kurumu had went.

Gin was about to call after him when the bouncers spoke to Tsukune sharply.

"No entrance beyond this area." The stocky man said.

"Aono Tsukune, owner of the Rosario Cross Modeling Agency." Tsukune stated.

"You are still not allowed entrance beyond this area." The other man replied flatly.

Tsukune cringed inwardly. _'And I thought it would work...it always worked in those god awful American Reality TV shows...'_

"It's alright guys, he's with me!" Gin put an arm around Tsukune's shoulder.

The bouncers exchanged glances, then stepped aside.

Tsukune was thoroughly shocked.

"Gin...?" Tsukune mouthed wordlessly, staring at his friend in confusion.

"These guys owe me, Tsukune." Gin waved him off. "Nothing to worry about."

Tsukune thanked him before disappearing behind the large metal double-doors. Gulping, he walked down the hallway.

Tsukune checked the rooms, peering beyond each of the opened doors. He felt like a peeping tom. Sighing to himself, he put an arm behind his neck.

Soon, he heard a series of sobs echoing down the deserted hallway.

"Kurumu?" He asked himself, following the depressing sound.

Hesitantly, he put his hand on the door knob and twisted it. Locked.

The crying stopped.

"W-Who's there?" The muffled voice wafted through the door.

"It's Tsukune..." He said, at a loss for words.

Kurumu sniffed. No way could it be The Aono Tsukune.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice bumpy with emotions.

Tsukune cleared his throat. "I, ah...I want to invite you to join my modeling agency, Rosario Cross Modeling Agency to be specific."

Kurumu's eyes widened. So it was Aono Tsukune? Her feelings of awe and excitement disappeared in an instant.

"I-I have no education..." She said quietly. "No degree..."

"It's alright." Tsukune assured.

Kurumu was ready to burst out into tears again. Tears of joy, but it sounded all too good, so she remained silent.

A few moments passed before Tsukune spoke up again. "I...I understand if you don't want to come, but...the offer will always stand." Tsukune smiled to himself as he slipped a card under Kurumu's door.

"If you decide to join...just call the number. I'll send somebody to pick you up." Tsukune assured.

Kurumu eyed the sleek white card.

Tsukune turned and was about to walk away when he heard Kurumu speak again.

"W-wait...I..I want to come." She said, almost desperately.

Tsukune turned back.

"Just give me a moment..." Tsukune heard the shuffling of cloths before the knob turned.

In the doorway stood the beautiful Kuruno Kurumu, with her messy hair and smudged eyes.

The bluette looked down, a light blush of embarrassment tinting her cheeks. She had forgotten to properly prepare herself.

She was surprised when Tsukune stretched his hand out towards her.

-Tsukune...- She thought breathlessly as she took his warm hand in hers.

"Well, let's go shall we? I'm sure this club will receive quite a shock when they realize that their most beautiful member has gone." He joked, causing Kurumu to blush harder.

"O-oh, I-I didn't mean...!" Tsukune put his other hand behind his head in embarrassment.

"Haha..." He laughed nervously.

_'Please don't slap me..._' He prayed.

Kurumu laughed with him, a light cheery laughter that caused Tsukune to pause and stare at her in awe. She was so beautiful when she was smiling.

Kurumu pointed towards another doorway. "That's where we should go to get out of here. I left a note saying that I was going to leave this place."

Tsukune was impressed. She had saved him some work. "Thanks Kurumu-chan." He said to her gratefully as he began leading the busty violet-eyed beauty towards the back door.


	2. Chapter 2 New Model

The pink-haired teen chewed on her fingernail nervously as she thought about the events dating back about three months ago.

"Oh father!" She had exclaimed excitedly, her arms folded over her chest, hugging a thick sheet of paper.

Her father looked up from his laptop.

"Yes, dear?" The silver-haired man raised an eyebrow.

"I got picked to work at the Rosario Cross Modeling Agency! Oh, I'm so happy!" The daughter of the buisnessman bounced up and down, her long hair waving with each movement.

"Congratulations, daughter." Shuzen said blandly, turning back to his laptop.

"Although I won't be able to come home for some time...I promise that I'll keep in touch!" The pinkette said.

"You WHAT?" The red-head busted through the large double-doors to her father's study.

"Kokoa." Shuzen said sternly. "What did I tell you about eavesdropping?"

"Sorry father..." Kokoa said, pushing her index fingers together as she stared at the floor. "It's just...I CAN'T let Onee-chan leave by herself! I mean, the owner of Rosario Cross might be a pervert or something!"

"Moka will be fine." Shuzen grumbled. "She's old enough to look after herself."

"But she can't go!" Kokoa wailed.

"I'll visit as much as I can." Moka promised, placing a hand on her little sister's shoulder.

"Still..." Kokoa closed her eyes, then opened them again, green orbs filled with determination. "I guess I'll just have to go with you, Onee-chan!"

Present-time Moka sighed as she tucked a strand of loose pink hair behind her ear. She hoped that the agency was kind enough to let her sister tag along. Kami, was that girl a handful.

"Moka!" A childish voice rang through the air.

"Kahlua Nee-san." Moka greeted respectfully, a small smile forming on her face as she stood up to receive her sister's outstreched arms.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Moka!" Kahlua cried, tears forming in her eyes.

Moka felt uneasy. "Y-you're scary when you cry, Kahlua Nee-san..."

Kahlua sniffed. "Visit me, okay?"

Moka's smile grew. "I'll visit, I promise."

The two sisters exchanged another hug before Moka pulled away.

Just after, a black car pulled up.

The tinted window rolled down, revealing a young adult with deep pink eyes and dark hair partly tied in miniature twin tails.

"Akashiya Moka?" The lady asked.

Moka turned to the driver nervously, trying to slow her beating heart.

"Hai," She answered the dark-haired lady.

"I was sent here by Rosario Cross to pick you up, Moka." The ruby-eyed beauty explaned.

Moka stared at her akwardly, causing her to laugh.

"Well, come on in!" The woman gestured towards herself, inviting the soon-to-be-model in.

Moka blushed in embarresment, then waved to Kahlua. "Bye Nee-chan!"

Kahlua looked ready to burst into tears again. "Bye Moka!"

_'They grow up so fast..._' The bronze-skinned sister thought to herself.

"Wait, Onee-chan!" Kokoa ran towards them, carrying a single hand-held suitcase.

Moka smiled weakly at the lady. "I can explain miss..."

The young adult laughed.

"You make me sound so old! Just call me Ruby!" She exclaimed warmly.

"Well, R-Ruby..." The pink haired teen studdered.

"Listen lady!" Kokoa interruped, shoving her face into the window. "I'm going with my Onee-chan or she's not going at all!"

Ruby blinked. "Oh, um, of course. Please wait a moment while I call my boss."

The word 'boss' gave her a feeling of intense excitement. She sighed dreamily as she called Tsukune, all the while imagining all the things that could happen between him, her, and some leather toys.

He didn't pick up.

_'Odd...'_ She thought.

Tsukune almost never missed a phone call.

Ruby turned back to the two Shuzen sisters. "I suppose you can come for now."

"Yes!" Kokoa cheered as she scrambled into the back car seat, followed by her more elegant older sister.

"You can give your bags to me." Ruby stated respectfully.

Moka shook her head. "It's alright, Ruby-san. I can hold onto mine."

Ruby patiently stared at Kokoa, her hand outstretched in an expectant manner.

"I can take care of myself." Kokoa huffed, turning her head to the side stubbornly.

Ruby nodded, turning around and stepping on the gas pedal. "Alright, here we go!"

Moka felt the car speed foward and looked out the window.

She watched in awe as the rich green scenary of her father's garden seemed to disappear into tall buildings and crowded streets.

Kokoa's thoughts drifted back to her pet bat.

The one that she had left behind at home.

"We're almost there." Ruby assured them as she pulled up in front of a large building.

"See? We're here. Welcome to Rosario Cross Modeling Agency!" She announced.

Moka stared at the building in amazement, causing Ruby to laugh.

"The inside looks much better." She joked as she turned to the Shuzen sisters.

"I would love to escourt you, but alas, I am short on time. As of late many, many things have happened..." She sighed again, blissfully unaware of the weird look that Kokoa had shot her.

"Thank you, Ruby-san!" Moka exclaimed before stepping out onto the spotless glass floor.

Kokoa followed silently.

"This place isn't all that great..." The younger Shuzen mumbled to herself.

The sound of the engine roared, then grew fainter as Ruby pulled out of the large parking space.

Moka walked inside, admiring the shiny marble walls, decorative black leather funiature and pristine white floor.

"Hello!" A cheery, young voice greeted them.

Moka and Kokoa turned to a young girl with large violet eyes and short black hair.

"You must be Akashiya Moka-san. You can call me Yukari. I'll be your guild for today!" The girl said enthusiastically.

"Onee-chan and I can show ourselves around." Kokoa interrupted hastily.

"Kokoa." Moka said sternly, causing her sister to look down at the floor, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"Onee-chan?" Yukari repeated unsurely, looking through her miniature notebook. "I don't remember Tsukune telling me about her..."

"She's my sister." Moka informed.

"Oh..Well...I guess you could stay until Tsukune gets back to decide what will happen to you." Yukari decided, smiling at the fiery red-head.

"Until then, please allow me to show you around the most supreme modeling agency in the world, Rosario Cross!"


End file.
